Ese último momento
by Danushka
Summary: RonxHermione. One shoot. Songfic. Ron quiere disculparse con Hermione dps de lo sucedido en el Baile de Navidad... qué pasará?


Hola

Aquí Danushka reportándose xD!

Bueno… es la primera vez q publico algo, así que espero que les guste.

Suelo comenzar fics interminables y a la larga terminan hartándome y aburriéndome… por eso nunca los publico ñ.ñU

Pero este es ONE SHOOT, justamente para evitar ese problema xDDD!

Está basado en la canción "Ese último momento" de Alejandro Sanz…

Ah… casi c me olvida… los personajes d HP no son d mi pertenencia y no los utilizo cn fin comercial… y tal… bueno.. esas cosas k ia saben, es sólo el fic d una aficionada para pasar el rato cuando c m cae el internet TT

Bien… vayamos a lo k nos concierne: Este fic comienza con una charla que tienen Ron y Hermione después del Baile de Navidad del cuarto libro…

-------------------------

ESE ÚLTIMO MOMENTO 

Nuestro niño pelirrojo llega a una desierta Sala Común muy agitado, aparentemente había corrido bastante para llegar a destino. Echó un vistazo rápido y desesperado al lugar. En un oscuro y apartado rincón, vislumbró una inconfundible melena de rulos enmarañados. Sin duda era Hermione. Se acercó sigilosamente a ella, pero antes de poder tocarle el hombro para hablarle, la chica preguntó enojada, triste y despectivamente

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Ahm… - balbuceó Ron. Se sorprendió porque creía que Hermione no lo había notado. De pronto volvió en sí – Tenemos que hablar, Hermione – dijo.

- No tengo nada para decirte. Y sinceramente me importa poco lo-que-sea que quieras decirme tú.

- Hermione, escúchame… sé que no es el momento más adecuado, debí haberlo dicho antes, pero más vale tarde que nunca. – se justificó el chico desesperado.

- Ron – dijo ella con la mayor tranquilidad posible – nunca es bueno el momento para hablar contigo.

- ¡Nunca es bueno el momento para que hablemos hasta que no hay otra opción…! es por eso que vine a hablarte…

- AH! – chilló la chica furiosa - ¿no es bueno hasta que no hay otra opción¿Te sientes obligado a hablar conmigo¡No tienes que disculparte por obligación! – prosiguió exaltada – ¡Lo único que te importa en el mundo eres tú y, tal vez los Chudley Canons! – comenzó a juntar las cosas que estaba tejiendo mientras seguía gritándole a Ron sus verdades.

- ¡BIEN! – gritó él harto de oír a Hermione - ¡La verdad que me haces un favor porque no me interesa lo que pienses! – Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en otro sillón dándole la espalda a la joven.

Ella guardó todos los bollos de lana, las agujas, las prendas y demases lo más rápido posible (estaba tan mal acomodado que las cosas se salían de la bolsa). Ron, por su lado, seguía cruzado de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos, esperando que Hermione se vaya. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto de chicas con paso firme. Empero, se detuvo y volteó a mirar a Ron con los ojos cargados (en realidad.. sólo veía su cabello por sobre el sillón xDDD!) por un momento pensó en acercarse aunque, antes de darse cuenta, estaba caminando hacia su dormitorio otra vez..

Al oír pasos en las escaleras, Ron asomó su cabeza por uno de los lados del sillón y vio cómo Hermione abandonaba la habitación. Estaba convencido de que esta vez había ido muy lejos (bueno… eso venía pensando cuando llegó a la Sala Común para hablar con ella, pero la pelea de recién lo confirmó: Hermione no tenia intenciones de perdonarlo.)

- Ya es tarde – pensaba el pelirrojo – perdí estúpidamente la ocasión para disculparme con ella y decirle lo que realmente siento. – de un momento a otro, Ron comenzó a hablar en voz alta - Ya no volverá a dirigirme la palabra. Ya no escuchará nada de lo que le diga. Lamento no haber hablado… lamento haberme dejado llevar por la pelea… ¿Y ahora qué? Sólo puedo pensar en lo estúpido que fui… Debería decirle esto… disculparme con ella. Ojalá escucharas lo que digo, Hermione… ojalá. Es que sabes bien que hablando nunca llegaremos a nada, excepto estúpidas peleas de las cuales soy casi completamente responsable…

- Lo sé – pensaba Hermione, quien miraba a Ron desde la escalera – por eso no bajaré a "arreglar" el problema… no quiero fingir que nada ha pasado, como veo que pretendes hacer tú, para que luego estemos peleando otra vez… Es mejor así. Lástima que hayamos perdido ese último momento…


End file.
